Conventional toaster ovens comprise box-like structures having fixed top, sides, and bottom, with a hinged door at the front. Because of the fixed relationship among the top, sides, and bottom, the exterior dimensions and the size of the oven cavity are fixed. In general, the exterior size of the oven is directly proportional to the size of the oven cavity. If an oven of large capacity is desired, an oven of relatively large exterior dimensions is required. As the number of household appliances in a home increases, and as living spaces become smaller, more compact household appliances are becoming necessary. The problem of limited space is especially prevalent with under-cabinet installations. Unfortunately, conventional toaster ovens of the smaller exterior dimensions suitable for modern living spaces have insufficient oven capacity to be used with relatively large food items.
What has been needed, but not shown or suggested by the prior art, is a toaster oven of variable spacial capacity.